


Tournament

by bitchin_flash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chess, F/M, Gen, Lots of Angst, Scott-Centric, html tortured me, maybe poetry?, season 1 to 6a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchin_flash/pseuds/bitchin_flash
Summary: On that night you get bitten, you're a pawn-Scott's werewolf life as a game of chess.





	Tournament

on that night you get bitten, you're a **pawn**

you're new to the game and oblivious

the alpha tells you what to do

_((doesn't mean you follow his orders))_

you're an amateur

reckless

disposable

but ambitious too

loyal to your old pack

refusing to be controlled

_((that's the only way you make it out alive))_

.

you're an omega and a **rook**

you're stronger now

you understand your powers

guarding your town

protecting

even those who kill

_((because that's your job isn't it?_

_you save everyone))_

you're a strong

stubborn castle

and n o t h i n g will harm your friends.

.

you're a **knight** and you've made sacrifices

everyone around you is d y i n g

you're _jumping_ around

speculating

pretending

trying to be a leader when you aren't

_((but it's too much – you can't do it))_

you're cunning and careful

rescuing the sacrifices with a plan and deceit

and then you

d

i

e

_((it's okay because_

_you're a **knight** and you make sacrifices))_

and you've survived

.

maybe it's your loyalty

strength

or cunning

that made you a **bishop**

an unexpected alpha

you're smarter now

better

_((and you need to be –_

_this is the hardest challenge yet))_

brother against brother

against a fox that wears your brother's face

you're trying

and for a moment you almost win

you keep fighting and so does everyone else

_((you don't have a choice))_

and you win

but not all of you are

_ a l i v e _

_((how many more sacrifices will there be?))_

.

you're a true alpha – a **queen**

you're stronger

more confident

smoothly infiltrating a hunters' club

you bite an innocent and drag him into your war

_((you didn't mean it but that doesn't matter to him))_

there's a dead pool

and the casualty list is going _up_

your corpse would fetch the highest price

professional assassins surround you

_((this must be what it feels like to be hunted))_

you're a **queen** so you protect

and you _d i e_ once again

and the benefactor is shut

d

o

w

n

_((but, of course, it can't be over yet))_

.

it's only when you defeat your alpha

you rise the ranks and become a regal **king**

you're strong and mighty

_((but you're still human))_

nothing can stand in your way

except

theo raekan

the pressure to shelter is strong

and sometimes you feel like _b-r-e-a-k-i-n-g_

the line between science and supernatural is blurring

and _theo_ destroys your pack

from the inside out

and it's **your** fault

_((because some of us are human, scott))_

and you're in a library

all alone

and for _fifteen minutes_ you're

d

e

a

d

but you're a **king** so you come back

and you earn back your kingdom's trust

first, your brother

your girlfriend

your beta

your sisters

and then you

h e a l

your pack defeat the beast **together**

you have plan to keep everyone safe

_((that's your top priority as a **king** ))_

in the end 

it's allison argent who saves **you**

. 

you're still a **king** – that won't change 

maybe it's time to step down 

but something's not right 

_((someone is missing))_

and you feel like a **pawn** again 

clueless 

confused 

because that first night doesn't add up 

you're a **rook** as you fail to protect the team 

a **bishop** when you hear stiles through a radio 

and you drive 143 miles to a ghost town 

you're a **queen** when you remind liam his place 

there's no  t i m e for mistakes 

you can't work with someone you don't trust 

_((but you're a **queen** and you make sacrifices))_

in the cooling chamber 

you  remember

your brother is back 

_((you seriously question how you survived without him))_

and **together**

you drive away the ghosts 

. 

this phase of your life should be over 

_((they still need us))_

you're out of the game 

and you're different now 

brave 

strong 

cunning 

loyal to a fault 

you're happy 

but then everything 

               s         

h

                        a

            t

t          

e

                        r

            s

 

after all, 

you never did like to follow the rules. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a much easier format planned out but I needed to change it to html which was torturous. The word 'strong' has been repeated so many times because of a stupid mistake I made and it doesn't even look like a word anymore. 
> 
> This was 100% inspired by mcfuz's checkmate on ff.net, which is basically a Percy Jackson version of this and way better because it's original. It's just that I read that one and then I couldn't get this out of my head. This fic starts at season 1 and ends at 6a. I might update it once 6b is finished.
> 
> I really hope everything here is intact because there were so many edits I had to make since I couldn't use my original. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> A


End file.
